


Challenge accepted

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [28]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: -You know, that time you challenged me to make you cum with my tongue.--I didn’t!--Whatever. I’m gonna do it anyway.-





	Challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneclaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneclaws/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: pillow princess! Gift for Boneclaws because he gave me this great suggestion <3 This fic is basically a sequel to this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579717 so of course I had a lot of fun writing it XD
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge Maritombola, prompt 76: “L’abitudine rende sopportabili anche le cose più spaventose.” (Esopo) (Habit makes bearable even the most dreadful things)

Logan was grunting for the effort to clean his blood from the floor. Blood was fucking hard to clean, especially from a wooden floor, but that bastard got fucking excited every time he made him bleed. Fuckin’ psycho.

Victor walked in as his slave was muttering curses against him. He chuckled at all the insults, grinning in amusement at the sight of Logan on his knees, his ass moving back and forth as he rubbed the floor.

-Hey runt, get on the bed.- he ordered him.

Wolverine groaned in annoyance, turning his head to look at him. He didn’t like that smug expression on his face, it was never a good sign.

-I’m busy.- he replied before focusing again on his duty.

He strongly preferred that to whatever his master had in mind.

-You can finish later. I’m horny now.-

-Jerk off.-

-You ain’t gonna make it easy, huh?-

Victor walked to him, grabbing him from his collar to pull him up.

-Never!- Logan stubbornly replied as he threw his bloody brush in the bucket, making some water spill out.

-Unless I offer you beer in exchange.- Creed reminded him in amusement.

-Fuck you!-

Sabretooth prevented the other from getting away, dragging him towards the bed.

-You know, that time you challenged me to make you cum with my tongue.- he said as he threw his struggling slave on the bed.

-I didn’t!-

-Whatever. I’m gonna do it anyway.-

Victor tied Logan’s wrist together to the headboard, pushing him down on his belly before blocking his ankles to the other bedpost, spreading them as much as possible.

Wolverine growled and struggled as much as he could, shouting insults at his master when he spanked him. He knew that time would come and he only had to thank his own sarcasm for it, but he was too stubborn to give in so easily.

Sabretooth got comfortable between the other’s legs, spreading his butt cheeks with his hands before starting to lick his hole.

Logan shut up immediately, biting his lower lip in an attempt to choke his moans. He couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure as that raspy tongue stimulated him.

Victor grinned in amusement. He pinned his slave’s hips down to prevent him from rubbing against the sheets, licking and sucking on his hole to excite him.

Wolverine was feeling his dick twitch in appreciation, hot waves of pleasure spreading in his body from his ass. He couldn’t help but relax, hiding his face in the pillow to suffocate his voice.

The master waited for him to open up, then he pushed his tongue inside him. He could hear Logan moan even if it was muffled and he smirked. It was no good for the runt to fight, he was too sensitive not to like it. He moved his tongue in and out and in circles, calmly and patiently, taking his time to tease Wolverine.

The latter was shivering and moaning in pleasure, and he had to lift his head from the pillow to breathe. His own voice made him blush in shame and embarrassment for how obscene it sounded already. He could feel his dick pressed against the mattress, already hard, but it was forced to face his thighs rather than his belly; it didn’t feel that good since it wasn’t the right position for it, but he couldn’t move his hips to change that.

Victor rejoiced internally when he could finally hear well his slave’s voice. He brushed his lips and teeth on that sensitive hole, licking and sucking and penetrating it as best as he could. He felt victorious every time he made the other cry out and shiver, going on and on with his treatment until he heard him whine in frustration and need. Those sounds turned him on even more, making him rub his crotch against the sheets to get some relief.

Logan tried so hard to move his hips, but to no avail. His mind was fogged with pleasure, his throat dry from the continuous moaning and his dick was painfully hard; he was left with no choice but beg.

-Master!- he called, the humiliation only contributing to his arousal. –Please!-

Sabretooth intensified his efforts, making his slave moan louder and more often. He got so desperate that Victor was starting to struggle to keep him down, so he was forced to take a break to free his ankles and raise his hips in the air; that way Logan still couldn’t rub against the bed and the master had a better access to his ass.

Wolverine hadn’t caught his breath during that break, his eyes unfocused as his hips frantically moved to get as much pleasure as he could. He whined when he was pulled away from the sheets only to cry out when he felt Victor’s tongue penetrate him deeper than before. He pushed his hips backwards, desperately trying to get more. He could feel his orgasm build inside him, but the lack of attentions on his dick made it painfully hard to reach.

The master was growing frustrated as time passed and Logan’s obscene moans got only louder and needier. He was starting to consider masturbating to ease it, but suddenly his slave cried out and trembled from head to toe. He smelled his pre-cum and felt him contract around his tongue, so he focused on the spot he had just hit.

Logan shouted and trembled again and again, but he was finally able to reach his climax, unloading on the bed.

Victor didn’t let him collapse on it, pulling his tongue out only to push his erection in. He ignored Wolverine’s whines of complaint, ramming hard inside him to take his hard earned pleasure. He dug his claws in his slave’s hips to the point of drawing blood, its smell exciting him more. He grunted and groaned, covering Logan’s renewed moans as pleasure washed over him again.

They came almost together, Wolverine howling because of his hypersensitivity and Victor growling as he bit the other’s shoulder.

They collapsed on each other, panting and satisfied.

-Told you I could, runt.- Victor purred in his slave’s ear when he had caught his breath.

Logan simply grunted in an annoyed way, too tired to reply properly.

Sabretooth chuckled and pulled out of him, freeing him only to spoon him.

-You’re an asshole, I hate you.- Wolverine muttered.

-Yeah, yeah.- Victor condescendingly replied.

Logan huffed in annoyance at that tone, but he was too tired to argue. He closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the way his master’s rhythmic breathing rose and lowered his chest behind his back.


End file.
